Remnant
Main = are objects in few games of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. In Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, the Remnants appear as collectibles to navigate. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator While not appearing directly in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Remnant was mentioned in the blueprints for the Scooper. It is also mentioned in the scrapped schematics for Molten Freddy that Remnant acts as a sort of hive mind in order to make him sentient and self aware. It goes on to mention that because of the remnant in his structure, Molten Freddy is essential in "Paragraph Four". Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Types There are two variants that can be found during gameplay: * Light Remnants - Illuminating orb-like objects that appear in different light colors. Increases up the Remnant counter in full contact for the Workshop menu. * Shadowy Remnants - Swirling dark wisps in deep purple/black colors. When collected, it causes dark gas-like mists to appear the screen's surrounding, which expands bigger the more Shadowy Remnants are collected. Gameplay The Remnants mostly appear before the animatronic comes to the player's nearest spot. When the Flashlight is enabled, it will drag both types towards the player themselves, but the Shadowy Remnants move much faster than the Light Remnants. Collecting Shadowy Remnants, however, should be avoided, and they sometimes circle around the light ones so wait for few seconds until they vanish, then tap the screen to obtain the Light Remnants. Gathering way too much Shadowy Remnants will spawn RWQFSFASXC, unless another animatronic arrives. Shining your flashlight on it will cause it to disappear, and reappear in a different spot. Continue shining your light at it to cause it to flee. The player will lose some of their collected Light Remnants when getting jumpscared by one of any animatronics or even RWQSFASXC himself. The Light Remnants can be used in the Workshop for enhancing the animatronics' attacking and salvaging abilities. Light Remnants can come in many colors, each one has its own stats. Quantity refers to how much the Remnant spawn together, value refers to how much Remnant the player gets when collected, and speed refers to how fast the Remnant travels to the player once the Flashlight is enabled (0 speed is equal to the speed of Shadowy Remnant). Trivia *Some speculate that Remnant has been a part of the games before Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, right at the time of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. *Remnant's depiction in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery contradicts earlier descriptions in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet which had it described as behaving like a molten metal able to be manipulated as such so long as it was kept at specific temperatures. *When RWQFSFASXC appears there will be no static, but after shining it enough that it teleports to a new spot there will be static to help you find it. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Remnant-Icon.png|The Remnants' collector icon. Remnant-Texture1.png|The Remnant's star texture. Remnant-Texture2.png|Ditto. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Category:Objects Category:Collectibles Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery